Blazing Daggers Of Love
by blackcolder
Summary: Mikan Sakura a secret spy of the AAO meets Natsume Hyuuga the most and skilled agent of the underworld, within the grounds of Alice Academy, known to be sworn enemies with the sole purpose to 'kill each other off' hmm...what will happen now to the school.
1. Mission Failed

Chapter1: MISSION FAILED

A/N: holla, blackcolder here, this is my first fanfic…hope you'll like it…

_Italic: _thoughts 

(): side comments

**Summary:**

Mikan Sakura a secret spy of the AAO meets Natsume Hyuuga within the grounds of Alice Academy, known to be sworn enemies with the sole purpose to 'kill each other off'. Hmmm… what will happen to the school now?

**MISSION FAILED**

"Let's go" said an attacker as they mounted out their explosives at the back of their car. As they booted up their car engine a black cat-like figure appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh shoot!" they said as they withdrew their guns and started shooting at the figure before them. They watched as the young man continued to dodge their bullets easily. "Amateurs" he hissed as he nonchalantly hit one in the ribs that made him unconscious.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Two figures were hidden silently behind a tree watching the scene, they were so silent that even the famous Black Cat could not sense their presence. "That's him, Lacuna, that's your cat." Reo said as they watched him made another one of their members hit the ground. "Go."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Four down, one more to go." He said at the scared and helpless man before him, then something came faster than any bullet has ever gone, a silver white dagger came rushing his way-aiming at his heart. He missed it by an inch though the end of his shirt got ripped.

"Make that two, Kuro Neko" said a voice behind him. He spun around and saw a girl wearing a top to toe pink colored outfit.

"Not as good as what they say you are, aren't you now, Black Cat." She said staring at the young good-looking man in front of him.

The young man smirked as he examined the brunette in front of him, he scanned through her body, as if x-raying her from the very tip of her hair to the end of her toes, he wondered what is hidden behind that lion-like mask. 

The brunette smiled as she sensed those red crimson eyes staring at him. "What's wrong, Kuro Neko? Are you just going to stand and stare at your opponent?"

He twitched, which the brunette hadn't notice "I was just wondering how pathetic can the AAO get," he replied. "Sending a mouse rather than a dog to chase the Cat." He added.

"What do you mean?" she asked not getting what her opponent meant.

_Man she's slow, hm. This will be over quickly_, he said to himself.

"You, "the brunette said to her member "go now, while I distract him" she ordered, at this the man hurried to the wheel and started the engine, driving far away from them.

"Matte!" the Black Cat began to follow the car but was held back by another dagger sent to him by this charming girl.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that" she said sweetly.

"Fine, then you die." The Black Cat hissed, as he never fail to accomplish his mother before and this girl will not be a reason for him to fail this one either.

"Bring it, Black Cat" she said as he lunged his first attack aiming to punch her 'till she'll become unconscious, his punch nearly hit her big time if she hadn't kicked first in the ribs. He fell out-of-balance in the ground as he coughed blood out of his mouth.

"Sheesh, did I over do it Kuro Neko" she said mocking the hell out of him.

The assassin stood up and wiped the blood out of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He then stared at her again with his red murderous eyes. _Man those.. Those eyes looks so scary_ she thought as she hadn't notice a fast 45 degree kick that hit her straight below the chest. 

"Don't you dare underestimate me, little girl."

She screamed at the pain and said "That's it, no more miss nice girl." As she delivered a perfect back kick that hit him straight in the face.

"Ok, that's it" Kuro Neko shouted as he attacked her in combat, the two of them exchanged blazing attacks without the use of their Alice. They were both exhausted as he thought _who is the girl? She's good… I wonder if she has an Alice._ And the brunette was also in deep thoughts, thinking about her present enemy _he's as good as they say he is… not to matter, I have the upper hand, I know his Alice, he doesn't know mine!. _She smiled at herself as she successfully dodged the quick punch that headed her way, but forgot to avoid the kick that hit her at the back.

She recovered from the powerful kick that hit her with her trustful daggers, which hit his left arm.

"Darn it" he said as the pain is starting to get to him. He managed to return the dagger back which hit her right leg. "Bull's eye"

"Shoot, he's good!" she said aiding her wounded leg.

"Lacuna" said a female voice behind them, "Let's Go"

"Hai" she replied, "'till we meet again Black Cat"

"by that time, you'll be cold as ice, Lacuna" he hissed.

"Bring it, Black Cat"

"Oh, I will—Ichigo-kara, he said as he heard the sign of retreat coming from Persona.

"Nani?" she said as she looked at the rip he made in her leg, which extended upwards revealing her underwear. She was all red in the face when face when she shouted "Black Cat you he.. HENTAIII…"

Natsume heard the screech and smiled. "Silly girl, I've never had a better fight though, it's a shame that I'll have to kill you for the humiliation you have given me. Especially with _persona_" he said that last part softly wondering what threat he'll give now that for the first time ever Kuro Neko failed to accomplish a mission.

AT THE AAO HEADQUARTERS

"AHHHHHHHH…….. Hentai, hentai, HENTAIIIII" she shouted and made the other members cover their ears to minimize the intensity of her loud noises.

"Man, Sakura-san's really pissed…"

"yeah, we can tell. smarty pants"

"I heard she fought with Kuro Neko, today."

They all sweat dropped, "No matter she's really pissed"

"You're right."

"What's all this blabbering about?" Reo asked as he entered the room.

"AHHHH…Reo-kun," she said crying at his chest.

"I should have known" he said much to his dismay.. "Grow up will you Mikan!" he added.

"Bu..But that Black Cat/ Natsume Hyuuga saw my underwear" she said still crying.

Everyone sweat drops anime style. "My, my that is something to mourn about." He said patting the top of her head in a very fatherly manner. "But never mind, you'll get your revenge…"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Is she supposed to tell that to a guy?" asked a female member.

"I don't know" answered the other.

"Well, she treats him like a father, and he treats her like a daughter, so I think its ok."

"Well, she's only THAT treasured because she has a magnificent Alice" said the other one in a dreadful tone

"Yeah, I doubt if he'll give a damn if she's not that talented."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

Mikan as she regained self-control looked up at him in a questioning look printed on her face. "How?" "I'll be sending you to the Alice Academy," he said, everyone looked at him shocked and surprised.

Silence filled the place as those last words were said, man it's so silent that even the smallest sized needle could be heard as clearly as if they were all ants.

"But why?" she asked finally breaking the silence.

He saw her take a few steps away from him before he had managed to say "We need a spy inside the Academy, and your perfect for the job" "and besides Black Cat lives there, you can now take your revenge at him."

"ha..Ha..Hai" she said as he stepped out of the room.

"Good, pack your bags, we'll settle the plans tomorrow."

AT PERSONA'S OFFICE

"So you failed Black Cat" he said teasing him, his voice made the hair on his back chill.

"It won't happen again" he replied

"Better make sure of it…or you'll know what the consequences are.." Persona said smiling his cold smile.

Natsume's eyes narrowed as Persona said "Dismissed" and he headed out of the devilish place.

**Well, how was it? Was it confusing, silly, pathetic, or what?**

**Please review I'm dying to know your opinions, comments, and suggestions.**

**Well ja, hope you, liked it.**

**blackcolder**


	2. To The Academy I Go

Title: The Blazing Daggers of Love

A/N: Chapter two coming your way thanks for all those who reviewed. Oh and by the way I would like you to meet my Guest Author/writer.. RUNAWAY11

Runaway11:Hi…

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

"TO THE ACADEMY I GO"

MIKAN'S POV

Sheesh, why do I have to be the only one who has to go to that school, Reo-kun is always making it hard for me, first the humiliation with Hyuuga, Natsume and now this!

The door creaked open, which revealed the handsome face of the voice-pheromone aliced man. "Good Morning, Mikan-chan" he said.

What's so good in the morning if it'll be your last, she thought, then slyly answered "Good morning Reo-kun."

"Why so gloomy?" he asked sitting next beside me.

Do you have to ask? Einstein! "Nothing" I said packing up my things.

"Listen" he said watching me from the corner of his eyes. "I know this might be hard for you" _sheesh couldn't you tell! Whatever you say, I'll not fall for it—Reo! _"and" _there he goes again with his blah, blah, blah, blah, blah… please just get out!_

"Are you finished?" I finally heard him say

"Hai" I answered back. _Man it's so hot please don't tell me I'm blushing, oh please don't._

NORMAL POV

_Man she's all red in the face… I hope she's not angry but this is the only option, we are a step closer to our victory. _"Are you ok, Mikan? Are you sick?

_Darn this body of mine, why now?_ "Hai, Reo-kun, I'm fine" Mikan managed to reply at the red-haired man behind him.

"So what's the plan?" she asked. "I can't just go barging in the Academy yelling hey moron! Let me in so that I can spy on you!! It's just something I have to do for the Anti-Alice Organization, to take your precious school down!!" she said in a mocking tone then sighed "that'll look so stupid."

"Well…" he began saying his brilliant plan while Mikan just listened, petrified, not even bothering to sink in a word that he was saying _Kuro Neko, I wonder if he will still recognize me after what happened last night? I did have a mask, but he saw plenty of things more, way much more…_ she stiffened at the thought on last night's _tragic_incident. _And how in the world will I get my revenge with a hot body like that _she said as she remembered the perfect body posture, the strong muscles, considering the fact that on the outside he does not look quite that masculine. "Huh" _I'll be good as dead if ever his girlfriends will know what I'm planning…_

"Hey are you even listening" Reo asked, then sweat dropped at the sight of Mikan's dreamy face. _Seriously, she really needs to grow up!_

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"Achoo!!" Natsume sneezed for the third time at the back of the class. Ruka petting his pet rabbit looked at him and asked. "Are you alright Natsume? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine, Ruka" he said thinking about last night's mission. _Why do I get the feeling that she's thinking of me? _He asked himself _who is this Lacuna person anyway! Never have I seen her before and what's with the mask? Reo and the other members never bother to get one! Who is she and what is her Alice? SPANK! And why the hell an I thinking of her? _He remembered their close battle, how she has given him his current bruises and how he was humiliated by Persona, his eyes narrowed as he subconsciously uttered the word "Lacuna"

Ruka was staring at him all this time heard him and asked "Who's Lacuna, and how did the mission go?"

"It was fine" he said softky and quietly added "lacuna, is the one whom I'll finish next time we meet again."

"Nat…" Ruka said in shock, _Natsume has never acted this way before. He's dead murderous again. Sheesh, Lacuna whoever you are better hide._

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"We need you to cause a disaster using you Alice but that will never happen with the use of your nullification Alice, so you'll have to use the other one, pretend that you lost control of it due to the fact that your whole family has been murdered. When members of the Academy will arrive, they'll discover your nullification Alice and shot you with a sleeping pill. They will then bring you into the Alice Academy, your two Alices will be able to qualify you in doing missions for the Academy. Try and avoid it if you can but if time passes by that you can't be suspected, join them. If in one of your missions they will make you fight with us, don't hesitate, and act natural… if you have to kill, do it."

"But—"

He ignored her comment and went on explaining "And if you need to feed us with information, write to your old grandfather, but do it very seldom, use this secret codes. Is everything clear?"

۞۞۞۞۞۞

**Blackcolder: hi, y'all guys, Lazy Author Alert here! Let's just fastforward and assume that Reo's plan went perfectly fine, I mean Mikan entering the Academy of course…**

**Runaway11: geez, what a lazy writer, who would like to read your work now that we've proven that your LAZY!**

**Blackcolder: And who asked your opinion? And what in the world are you doing here?**

**Runaway11: first lazy now forgetful, could you even get worse! **

**Blackcolder: ??**

**Runaway11: honestly, you could be voted in the worst Author of the year.**

**Blackcolder: touché!**

**Runaway11: Duh, I'm your guest writer right? So obviously, I have but every right to butt in.**

**Blackcolder: oh yeah…**

**Runaway11: tsk,tsk,tsk… let's just proceed…**

۞۞۞۞۞۞

۞۞۞۞۞۞

"So, she has two rare Alices huh?" a random man asked Persona.

"Yes" he answered.

"Train her and Natsume, they may well be the key to our success"

"Consider it done…" persona said with a smile.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

AT THE CLASSROOM MIDDLE CLASS B

Natsume was seated at the back of the row, hands placed behind his head with his head with his face, as Narumi entered the room with a brunette at his tail.

"Ohaiyo my dear students, we have a new student with us today" he said as the whole class began to keep quiet. "Ohaiyo, I'm Sakura, Mikan" she said introducing herself to the class.

Natsume woke up at the sound of the voice, he immediately looked at the brunette and stared at her for the second time around. _Why does she sound so familiar? Those locks, that eyes… it can't be…_ he though as his eyes widened in shock.

"Free period" Narumi declared as he stepped out of the room. A great amount of tension flowed in between Natsume and the girl beside him, they were just inches from each other, yet a huge barrier separated them like a million miles away.

"Ei, little girl what's your Alice?" Natsume asked loud enough for the whole class to hear. Everybody looked at them.

"And why in the world will I tell you?" she replied without looking at him, and imitating his odd tone.

"Hey, you better watch your mouth. Especially if you don't know who your talking to." said an angry Sumire.

"Oh, don't I?" she replied facing Sumire straight in the eyes.

Sumire attempted to give Mikan a big slap in the face, though Mikan easily blocks them. They were all surprised even Natsume. _her reflexes are exactly like her, could it possibly mean that she is THAT person?. _He thought.

"I repeat, tell me what your Alice is or your toest." He threatened.

"Make me, Ku—Hyuuga!" she stammered.

Natsume's eyebrows twitched.

Natsume ignited his fingerwith fire and pointed it at the her hair. He released a minimal amount of fire which she sucessfully nullified. She smiled at him as he said "So It's a Nullification Alice huh!? No wonder you have all that guts."

"Whatever Hyuuga!" she said as she stepped out of the room.

"Better watch your back, little girl"

FIN

**A/N: okay, I know it is quite boring, dull and honestly not that quite good. But please oh please hold on for the next chapter…SUSPICIONS AND CONFUSIONS…**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed..**

**Rainbowprincess326 and akerue**

**To my guest Author, Runaway11…thanks and hope you'll come back soon…**

**To those interested in being my next guest Author, just PM or mail me… ok?**

**Ja!**

**blackcolder**


	3. suspiscions and confusions

CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

TITLE: Suspicions and Confusions

A/N: Chapter three coming your way

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice… Not in a million years will that happen…

SUSPICIONS AND CONFUSIONS

Mikan's first day in the Academy ended quickly as she made her way towards her assigned dorm that afternoon. She was happily walking with her new friends as she longed and longed to get some private time alone and report the day's happening to the headquarters. "Mikan-chan, you were really brave.." she heard her friend Nonoko as they reached the place where they are to be separated.

"Yeah standing up to Natsume-sama like that, is pretty courageous!" assured Anna, another one of her new friends.

"Come to think of it, no one has actually challenged him before…"

"Yeah, well ja Mikan-chan, see you tomorrow!"

"ja." She replied turning her back at them and proceeded towards her dorm.

"Oi!" said a voice behind her.

Mikan turned around to see who that person is and it was found out to be Ruka carrying his pet rabbit staring directly at Mikan. "hai?"

"Do you have a minute!?" he asked as he drew nearer towards her.

"Yeah, I guess so…" she replied awkwardly. _He's Natsume's friend what does he want?"_

They both sat on a bench just near the road they were walking, Mikan could feel her heart pound in very fast manner as she waited for him to say whatever it is he wanted to say… The silence took longer than what Mikan had expected; they were sitting there for five whole minutes and neither one of them dared to say a word. "Um—ano..." she started...

"Tell me who are you really!" he cut her off as he post his Big question.

Mikan stared at him as he caressed his pet rabbit while awaiting her reply. _What does this guy want…well then, better give an answer just to satisfy Kuro Neko's friend._ She thought and smiled. She stood up in front of him and said "I'm Sakura, Mikan. A girl with auburn locks, loves to make friends, and—"

"That's not what I'm talking about!!" he shouted..

She took a few steps backward and stammered "w-w-what do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" he said as his angry cerulean eyes met her brown orbed ones.

"Ne, I-I-…" she stammered again…_am I already busted? Damn, on my first day!?_

"Who are you and why does Natsume suspects you a lot!" he said ogling at her from top to toe.

"Ne, Ruka-kun… uhm—ano, I don't know what you're talking about… But if it's because of Natsume, I don't have any idea of why he's like that to me, and why the feeling is mutual." She said not looking at him in the eyes. "Well, then I-I better go, Ruka-kun, I'm tired." She said running away from him…

Ruka was left in the bench astonished by her actions. He narrowed his eyes as he walked towards his other destination.

_Oh my God! Hyuuga's suspecting me! _ She thought as she entered the building where her dorm is located. _Shoot! I'm dead once they'll know who I am!_ Mikan scolded herself as she headed towards her dorm, as she drew nearer she noticed the door was open, she narrowed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

"San, Ni.." counted the man inside her room "Ichi!" and bang came busting in a girl in pigtail locks, pink outfit, and with two big murderous angry eyes.

"Predictable" he said sitting at the edge of her queen sized bed.

"What are you doing in my room Hyuuga!" she shouted drawing nearer to the irritating man resting upon the soft corner of her bed.

He wasn't really paying attention to her, nor did he care about her existence, at the moment he focused his eyes upon the cream-colored walls—they were bare, really bare except in some parts where some pictures and paintings were placed. It was too simple for his sight nothing thrilling to see, to touch, and to break. It was simple yet it seemed quite comfortable, was it because of the neatly packed cloths, shoes, and books sorted neatly upon the corners of the room, or was it the furniture of antique designs, the T.V. maybe, and the refrigerator. Or was it the mild scent of strawberries that lingered all around the place, soothing the very end of his nostril. It was due to this that he meditated through the room as he rested his back upon the soft, fuchsia-colored bed.

"What. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room. Hyuuga. "She repeated as she watched the figure in front of her, fighting the urge to pull a dagger plunge it into the heart of the silently irritating hot man named Natsume Hyuuga.

"Merely checking it out, Sakura" he said in a bored tone, not even daring to look at her—he was way too much meditating by the simplicity and calmness of the room that he didn't much bother if the girl with him is in a huge rage or not.

"Nani!?" she said in a low sound, heat reaching at the highest boiling point of any solid, liquid, or gas, could've gone. She slowly hissed "Mikan breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out!" this continued for half a minute and when she had reached a calmer mode she asked, "How did you get in?"

Without opening the corners of his crimson eyes, he slowly rolled towards his left and slowly revealed a perfect pair of deep red ruby eyes. She looked at him, wandering her eyes along his soft, smooth, and perfect skin. Gently, she saw him raise his right arm and pointed on what seemed to be at the direction of the door and most particularly at the hot, melted, totally disoriented once known to be called as a doorknob.

Mikan elegantly turned her head at the thing that he was pointing, which Natsume actually thought as cute and blushed faint pink in the process. Luckily, the room was dark, since neither one of them didn't have the guts to touch the little switch that would probably illuminate and brighten things up a bit. Though who cares if it's dark, the blush wouldn't be noticed anyway, the point is his mood miraculously agitated and brightened up a bit—a bit!... Speaking of moods, Mikan has had the habit of constantly changing moods all of a sudden. Like on their first meeting, from a killing aura to a charming aura, then an ordering mood, then back at her charming yet killing aura, that eventually became a murderous mood, until it reached the shy, wondering mood, that ended up in a pissed mode. And now, from happy, wondering, worried, irritated, angry, calm, then now her boiling point reached an alarming rate as Mt. Mikan is about to explode in three, two, one… KABOOM!!

"How dare you trespass into my room, touch my things, sit—let alone lay on my bed, and destroy my door." She said as anger was pounding in her every vein, with her finger placed right at Natsume's forhead.

"And how dare you point your dirty little finger at me, touch my delicate skin, raise your pathetic voice and humiliate the hottest guy on the Academy." He retorted as he sat up, and slapped Mikan's hand away from his face. He smiled awaiting victory. My, my, whatever happened to meditating? Well, that my dear reader is what you call _loves call…_

She rolled her eyes and reluctantly asked "Oh whatever do you want Hyuuga!"

His smile faded into a grin "Persona wants to talk to you, now" He walked over the shelf waiting for a reply, when he got nothing he grabbed a book with black-colored covering and began to read.

Mikan's eyes widened as he noticed the thing, her hand came as fast as lightning and snatched the book out of his hands and said "Never touch my things" as she placed on her scary glare at his direction.

"Over reacting much for a book—let's go," he said suddenly changing the topic.

"Where!?" she asked.

"Read my lips Per-So-Na!" he mocked.

Rolling her eyes for the second time she rebutted "Oh, just drop it Natsume—I'm tired" she said as she walked pass him through the Northern Forest. She was walking quite uncomfortably due to the pain from her right leg.

Natsume was just right behind her, hands placed at the inside of his jeans, he was at the moment thinking of nothing until he noticed the odd way Mikan was walking. _She's limping?_ He thought staring, observing her every move. _Why would she limp? And what's wrong with her right leg._ He eyed her with his hawk-like eyes until they reached their designated place, where a tall man had been waiting for them.

"So you finally made it" said someone with layered hair, dark (very dark) lips, and a white mask.

"hn, now what do you want with this child?"

"Hey!"

"That child Natsume, will be your new colleague starting from now on." He said slowly, clarifying, punctuating his every word. "You" she directed towards Mikan "will be doing missions for the Academy, you'll be working as I've said in colleague with Natsume."

She merely sneered said "And what if I refuse" Natsume arched an eyebrow. _For a girl, she sure has a lot of guts._

"Fine" Persona said his lips forming a small smile—the smile that makes him worry, that very same smile that he always loathed.

"Really?" she asked surprised, not believing the word he had just uttered.

Persona nodded.

"Really?" said the low soothing voice of Natsume.

"Yes!" he said looking at the pair. His stare froze Mikan to the depths of her body and she nearly missed the words that were addressed to her coming from the dark lipped man. –You wouldn't mind coming back here tomorrow now, will you?" he added deepening the stare at Mikan's direction.

"No not at all" she replied trying to keep her voice as calm as it had been a minute ago.

"Then you may go"

Feeling her breath ease little by little , she smiled towards his direction and thanked him making a wonderfully expressed elegant bow. "Thanks and goodbye, Persona-sensei" she turned to face Natsume who didn't make any sign of movement. She looked at him as e stood there as stiff as a rock. "Natsume has an appointment with me today, so go on without him." She nodded as she slowly hissed "Bye pervert" towards Natsume's direction. He arched an eyebrow as his thought lingered upon that one word she had just said…_Pervert…_

Once that she's in a far location, safe from her prying ears, Natsume faced Persona in a cool but questioning manner. "Spill it up"

The masked man turned his eyes on his direction "Spill what Natsume?" he said slyly "as far as I'm concerned, you're the one who should spill _it_ out."

"Don't mock e Persona. Why did you let her go, and what's the significance of her Alice that qualified her to do missions?" _Sure a nullification Alice is rare, but its utterly useless on missions, and besides, she's a girly girly girl. What could she possibly help!? _He asked staring at him directly in those dark, cold, emotionless eyes.

"Let's just say…" he stared back at his crimson red eyes. "We'll do it nice and slow." The wind rushed in between them as it blew mildly within the grounds of Gakuen Alice as dawn approaches. "I know she'll bend through" he informed his favorite student.

"What do you maen?" Natsume asked. His raven hair flowing towardsthe direction of the wind. _What is he talking about. What is this man planning?_

"None of your business" he said prestigiously "And about her Alices."

"Alices...?" _She has more than one Alice!? This girl brings a lot of surprises!!_

"Yes, she has two RARE Alices." His voice emphasizing on the word rare "The Nullification and the Control Alice." Persona said wearing his smile.

"Control Alice…" _Shoot!_

Persona, feeling the tension inside the assassin assured "But, it's nothing compared to YOUR Alice."

He rolled his eyes and slowly said "Yeah, but she has the nullification Alice."

Persona returned it with a sneer as he walked further from him leaving one phrase behind. "Yes, but it's different in terms of the mind. Dismissed."

"But"

"I'd love to chat all day, nut I'm very busy Kuro Neko… DISMISSED." He ordered once more in his cold and mysterious tone.

Natsume bowed as he stepped deeper and deeper into the shadows of the thick forest.

۞۞۞۞۞۞

As the place was deserted, leaving no sign of the event that had just happened, two figures were found to be prying into their little conversation.

"She's here…She's really here?" a cold, emotionless voice said.

"Do you know her?" the other replied sweetly.

He received no reply, her eyes still widened by shock and tiredness.

"What do you know about her" the voice once asked.

"Nothing"

"What do you mean nothing?" said the cerulean eyed man.

"It's none of your business"

"What!?"

"Drop it"

"Nani!?"

"I said drop it."

۞۞۞۞۞۞

MIKAN'S POV

Shoot! I think they suspect me. And is it possible that Reo's plan would fail! Oh please no! I'm dead if anything goes beyond plan. "Huh" I'm too tired… maybe I'll just take a nap first, and see what will happen tomorrow…

And she fell into a deep and peaceful slumber…

NATSUME'S POV

Curse that persona, he is so unfair. It doesn't mean that she's a girl he would already do whatever it is SHE wants. Damn, she's really getting the best of me. Well, tomorrow… tomorrow we'll see…

**A/N:**

**Yo! Honestly I have nothing to say… except to thanks all of those who have reviewed, and to those who haven't reviewed but placed me under Author/story Alert. Also thanks to Anna-senpai for all the tips, it really helped me a lot! Arigatou…so I hope you enjoyed it… ja!!**

**R&R please…**

**blackcolder**


	4. revelation

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Revelation

It was nine o' clock pm. and Mikan's room was thrashed books were scattered at every direction, her closet laid open and her clothes were untidily shoveled in the inside compartments of the old wooden thing. Her bed sheet toppled over as she renovated her room single handedly—evidently, she was looking for something and threatening to destroy the place if she _has_ to.

"Where the hell is it?" she cursed.

Man she was so pissed! Question is why is she so extremely pissed? What could she be searching for so desperately? And more importantly, _why_? Well, the answer to those questions will be answered right about…

"Oi" …_now._

"What!" she shouted.

"Hey, are you trying to D-A--" the red-eyed flame caster begun. Eyeing the place as his eyes were burnt by the unending shade of pink that dominated her room.

"DON'T" she threatened "start with me Hyuuga!"

He shrugged. But fought his way into her room. "So, what are you looking for? _Pink Panther_" he asked.

"It's not your concern is it? _Black Cat_" she retorted.

He smiled.

She smiled.

They both smiled.

Let's all smile!

"Your concern is my concern" he said sitting at the unnoticed couch "besides I'm your hu—" a thick book hit him hard in the face.

"Ouch! That hurt, Sakura" he shouted hands placed on his slightly bleeding nose.

"Dear, it's supposed to!" she smirked.

He returned the smirk. "Yes, and you did a good job, just hope your cooking is as accurate once wer--" two thick books came his way simultaneously. He managed to dodge them easily.

"Will you stop interrupting me when I'm talking!" he shouted sending dearth glares at MIkan.

"I will, if you'll stop leading your speeches into _that_ direction!" she returned the death glare a million times as fierce as Natsume's.

"So, you plan on hiding the truth from them or not at all?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Yes you mean 'yes' or 'yes' you mean 'no'?" was his smart reply.

"Yes, I mean No!" He quirked an eyebrow.

"You're CRAZY!" he said, not understanding what she meant.

"Shut up, it'll look less scary if Persona'll break it up to them!" she said in a small tone—it was a whisper.

**(A/N: Less scary when PERSONA will break what up? Wow, we mean business)**

"Persona? Less scary?" he whispered "You _ARE_ crazy!"

"Shut up, Hyuuga. And don't you dare spill _it._" She threatened.

"But, I want to spill _it_—and I'm sure they want ME to spill _it_ instead of Persona" he teased.

"Don't--!"

"DARE ME!?" he said calmly.

_Silence…_

"OK, you've had your fun. Now get out!"

"…"

She rolled her eyes.

FLASHBACK

The wind was steady, and the atmosphere was cool for now at least. Mikan and Natsume were patiently waiting for a man they both don't want to meet nor see.

_Finally, something they can agree on._

"You're late" the low voice of Natsume came.

Persona did not mind the comment, but abruptly said "You have a mission"

"…"

"…"

"Make sure that Sakura-san here is safe."

"WHAT!" the two shouted in unison.

"She is in danger. We've had tip information that the AAO wants to get their hands on her. And she'll be a threat to the Academy, if ever that happens." He informed Natsume

_This girl—a threat! Come on! _He thought.

_Way the go, Reo! She thought._

"_Sakura" Persona turned to Mikan staring directly at those orbs. _"Will you re-consider my proposal to work in colleague with Natsume?" he asked.

She paused for awhile to think though she already knew the answer "Yes"

"Good, you're officially a couple. _Black Cat and Pink Panther._ I understand your favorite color is pink Sakura-san?"

She nodded.

"A couple?" Mikan repeated "No way!"

"Sorry, but it has been decided. It is for You to be protected and for Natsume to fulfill his mission." Persona said smiling, enjoying the reactions of the young pair in front of him.

_Demon. _They thought.

"Wait!" Natsume shouted returning to reality "So my mission is to baby sit this cry baby!?"

"Hey! Who wants to be stuck with a bastard like you." She shouted back at him.

They both ignored him.

"Yes" was Persona's simply irritating reply.

"And, were a couple the boyfriend and girlfriend type?" he asked again.

"Yes, for now"

"For now?" Mikan asked, since she can't stand the feeling of being ignored any longer.

"Well, before your 18th birthday, the two of you should already be _ENGAGED_." And he went.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT!" they both shouted. Once the information had entered their utterly thick skulls.

"E-engaged m-me t-to h-him!" Mikan uttered in horror. _OMG. Kami-sama must really hate me._

Natsume sighed . "Well, you must be the luckiest girl in the planet."

"Ya think?" she said looking disgusted, then sighed. "I guess it can't be helped."

**(A/N: oh yeah, in this fic Natsume and Ruka are both 18 while Mikan and Hotaru are 17. that's why Persona has to wait for Mikan's Debut, before the two of them could get married.)**

"Natsume" she said "You have o ask me in bering your girl properly, ok?"

"Yeah right!" he rolled his eyes.

"NATSUME!!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oi, what are you thinking?" Natsume asked.

"How ill you break this up to your friends"

"To Ruka—tell the truth. To the others we lie." Was his simple reply.

"Oh…"

"Natsume?" she said sweetly.

"Hn?"

"I want a _romantic _proposal ok?"

His jaw dropped. "WHAT?"

"I said, I-want-a-romantic-proposal!" she repeated emphasizing every word. "You know with roses, and candle lights, and sweet music, and rings…Oh! And it should be a diamond ring Natsume!"

He sweatdropped.

"No."

But she wasn't listening, instead she was imagining herself in a very pretty dress inside a high-class restaurant, with a buffet and a bottle of champagne, and a sweet and lovely melody coming from a violinist. She also imagined Natsume in his knees wearing a nice tuxedo, as he slowly took Mikan's hand, placing the ring in between her fingers uttering the words "Will you marry me?" with his twinkling red crimson eyes and a genuine smile printed on his face.

**(A/N: somebody hand me a bucket—I'm gonna puke! lolzZzZ!!)**

A vein popped out of Natsume's head as he watched Mikan's dreary face. Then, suddenly returning to reality Mikan shook the thought out of her mind.

"NEVER"

"YUCK!"

They thought…

FIN


	5. See yah

A/N: hi, so SooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong update

A/N: hi, so SooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy for the loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong update. Things are just not nice these past days, NO WEEKS!! Oh well, let's say I have rather been unfortunate and stuffs… and to top it all up, I'm having Chicken Pox. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Yuck". "Ewe" etcetera… o well… that's life…

Hey Chapter 5 going you're way… ENJOY…

Disc: Never owned Gakuen Alice, or Alice Academy. Whichever do you prefer Hehe

CHAPTER 5: "See Yah"

_IRAE AMORIS INTEGRATIO EST_

_(The falling out of faithful friends is of love)_

Bang! Rang the door as Mikan angrily headed out to who knows where, clenching a pink envelope into her fragile hands. She stumbled agrily along rocks and trees as she ventured the dangerous forest at the depths of the night.

"Stupid" she said to herself "With all those Pissing events that happened today, my naturally high Intelligence has gone "Bye-Bye" and told me to go out at the dead of the night without bringing as much as a sweater or a flashlight along. Darn Mikan! That was stupid!"

Ok, so our charming brunette isn't quite in a mood today, frankly she has just done something she knew she'll forever regret. You ask why? Well lets begin from the very beginning, this morning at six o'clock where Mikan woke up, eyes all heavy, hair all frizzled, mind all tangled, thoughts filled with a single thought—Natsume Hyuuga.

FLASHBACK

"Darn that Hyuuga for messing up with my dream!" she said as she soaked herself into an early bath. "I'll Kill Him for giving such irritating nightmares."

THE DREAM

The setting was in front of the ever-famous cherry blossom tree. "Mikan" said a voice of who could it be? Of course, the voice of our brilliant, highly respected flame caster.

"Hm?" she asked as she turned around looking at the nearing figure, a good one at that. He was drawing nearer and nearer, so near that a moment ago they were meters apart now with Mikan being pinned to the branch of the tree their faces millimeters away from the other.

"Get off me" she demanded hiding every inch of fear in her vein.

"I will, if you'll tell me who you are" he answered slowly.

"What are you talking about? Are you crazy… get the freakin' Hell off me…" she struggled her way out, but all ended up in vain.

Sakura petals are soaring together with the wind, some of which landed at our favorite brunette. Slowly and gently, Natsume brushed the pink colored flower out of her hair. Drawing nearer and nearer, until finally noses parallel with each other, lips in perfect distance, hearts beating faster as one fills the gap between their bodies. "You're very beautiful" and he drew nearer finally closing the hiatus, closer, just a little bit more, that's it one little push and— CRING!! Darn that Alarm clock!

END OF THE DREAM

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH" she shouted "To hell with Hyuuga!" she said with her left arm punching the air. After taking a deep breath, she stepped out of the shower, dressed into her uniform and finally locking her hair in two pigtail locks.

And thus, she went to school PISSED.

So she was walking duh?towards class B, thinking about who knows what as she absentmindedly bumped into a raven-haired man, with stunning eyes and handsome features.

"Itaii!! Gomen, Gomen!"she said looking at him. He held out his hand and smiled, which made all the girls present, glare at our poor Mikan. _What I do?_ She thought sweatdropping and withdrew her hand from the raven haired guy.

'"Uhm, Ano…"

"Andou Tsubasa" he said "and you're Mikan Sakura right?"

"Hai" she replied suspicion dwelled around her.

"Tomorrow will be you're first S.A. meeting with us right? So, I'll pick you up. Okay? Ja?" and he left.

"Ne Sen-pai…" she said. "No need" she sighed and went inside the room. _After countless times of attacking this school, I can roam around it with my eyes closed._ After that thought, she heaved out another sigh and went to her seat.

Mikan was seated in her seat, her bag rested at her right side that separated her from Natsume. Staring. Blankly. At. Nothing.

Natsume sat in the middle of Ruka and Mikan. Feet rested on top of the table, hands laid behind his head, his RPG manga covering his face. Thinking.

Ruka was seated at the right side of Natsume, petting his white pet rabbit. Possibly meditating.

Silence engulfed the three of them, as pairs and pairs of eyes kept glancing and wincing at their 'odd' aura. Probably the thought of Ruka thinking bothered them the most.

"Huh… the horror of being with them." Yuu said to Anna and Nonoko.

"Yeah, something must have happened last night."

"Hmnmn…" they all thought placing their fingers below their chin. "Hey Koko, read their minds" Anna suggested.

"Hell no! Reading Natsume's Mind sends me to my deathwish," he said defensively scared.

MIkan's POV

_Natsume Hyuuga what the hell are you trying to do to me?_ I said to myself as thoughts of him flashed through my mind. "Damn" I cursed out of the blue. I'm not aware if anyone from this room heard it though, considering the loud intensity of our ferocious andropaused teacher namely Jinno-_sensie_ and the obvious dreamy atmosphere of students trying HARD not to fall asleep by his monotonous broken plaque tone called a voice.

If it weren't for trauma I'd be happily asleep right now, but with bothering Nightmares along. I think I'll pass. I glanced at the one beside me and found him drooling behind his manga. Wait reality check he was _drooling_?

I could feel a smirk forming around my lips _revenge is near you'll pay for the dream and last night. Pervert!_

END OF POV

FLASHBACK (LAST NIGHT)

"Get out! You bastard, Jerk, Numbskull, Dimwit, Mother Fu—er, Slut, You perverted son of a Bi-th!" Mikan shouted throwing all sorts of stuffs at Natsume's direction.

Natsume was shocked at Mikan's wonderful choosing of words as he easily (?) dodges the things being thrown at him. He was all so cool and fine until he saw a 10" knife heading dangerously at him in incredible speed.

He missed it by an inch '_an inch'_ he said to himself. _'Something tells me that if she won't stop now, I'll be lucky to get out of this place in one piece.'_ He thought as he managed to pin Mikan to the ground.

"Get the hell off me, Hyuuga!"

"No" was his reply.

"Get the Fu—"

"Stop cursing, you idiot!" he shouted as irritation trailed his voice.

"Make Me" she replied stubbornly as she struggled out of the position they are in. (A/N: Hi, hate to intrude but their position was something very disturbing to a certain onlooker. I'll leave it to your imagination okay? Ja)

"Damn right, I will" and he pressed his lips over hers (A/N: don't get your imagination go lose, they did NOT do anything perverted.—I'm too innocent (?) to be writing you know whats.-wink-)

"Hyuuga! G—"

Their lips parted and Mikan was all stiff with shock. Natsume smirked "See you've shut the hell up already! Polka Dots"

Mikan revived from the shock and kicked him in cough cough somewhere down low, that sent him crumbling on the ground cursing her name in every rueful way he could think of.

"Perverted Bastard"

"Over acting violent, Bi-ch" he managed to retort only to be rudely dragged out of the door.

He smirked attempting to stand and forced himself into his room. "Tch" he said, "Big deal, I saw her only in her undergarments. It's not like I molested her now did I?" he said to no one in particularly as he soaked himself in his tub. "Seriously, that girl needs learn how to _lock_ a door." He sighed for the tenth time that hour.

END OF FLASHBACK (LAST NIGHT)

Mikan's vein popped as she glanced towards Natsume. The smirk returned to her face as she whispered something to his ears causing the raven-haired lad startle at her actions. Mikan graced a cute smile around her face at which most of the male population blush like a madly at her.

The teacher present, noticed the sudden change in the environment and turned around to see two people glaring at each other emitting a very dark aura around them, causing the whole class turn their heads to see the 'commotion'. In short, no one paid him attention!

"Hyuuga! Sakura!"

It didn't budge.

"DETENTION!"

Natsume shifted his glare from Mikan to Jinno as he said "Whatever" with that he dragged Mikan out of the room and left the shock, no, more like _jealous_ class behind.

MIKAN's POV

So yeah, he dragged me out of the blue, fast actually. I didn't even have the time to resist until I was already halfway out of my seat. As we went out, I noticed an unoccupied seat at the second row of the first column of the room. I wondered _who occupied that seat? If that seat was available all this time, Narumi could have appointed me to that seat. Damn!_

END OF POV

"Where are you taking me Per-vert!!"

Silence answered her as he led her to the infamous Sakura Tree. Once there, he pinned her to the tree.

"N..Na..Natsume!"

He was still silent as they stayed there (in that position) for a couple of minutes. "Who are you?" he asked breaking the silence and halting the girl from her attempt to escape.

_Dun dun dun dun… ain't this like a dream come true? Literally!_ She thought, "Are y-you cra-crazy! I'm Mikan Sakura! Stop- STOP freakin' me off HYUUGA!" she shouted.

"Oh get a room." A voice interrupted.

"Shut up" Natsume said releasing Mikan "What do you want?"

"The headmaster seeks your presence, Hyuuga" the voice replied.

"Tch" and he left.

The voice made sure that Natsume was out of area coverage, then, she revealed herself.

BAKA BAKA BAKA

(Guess who!) She fired her gun at her. Which she easily dodged, all except the one that came from her BAKA BAZOOKA 8.1 (latest version probably).

"Itaii" she whined "nice shot Hotaru, but that won't bring me down"

"Probably, but this will" and she took out a small box and threw it to the ground and out came plenty of guns, machine guns, laser, bombs, missiles and plenty of things used in war. All of which are pointed at Mikan.

She laughed, "What is this?" she asked "A bunch of toys? Come on, you can do better Hotaru"

Pressing the big red button (try to guess what it does), the guns fired drowning the whole area with dust, making it impossible to see.

"Hiyah!" Mikan whispered behind Hotaru as she punched her at her abdomen.

The dust vanished and revealed the perfect figure of Mikan. "Still alive" she said teasingly to Hotaru "Is that your best shot? After years of not seeing me, that's all you can give? How futile Hotaru" she shook her head disappointment was printed on her face.

"Oh well, nice seeing you Hotaru"

"Naze koko ni, Sakura" Hotaru said, no, more like demanded at her.

Mikan smirked and said "Ahh…" she began as she walked around Hotaru in circles. "What's with the Sakura tone, Hotaru? Aren't _best friends_ supposed to call each other by their first name?"

Hotaru twitched at the word, best friend.

"Best friends don't use each other" she replied emotionlessly.

"True, true" Mikan replied "But best friends should understand the reason why."

"Well, maybe you are NOT my best friend after all, Sakura"

"Stop hurting yourself, Hotaru" she smirked "We both know what I am to you"

"A traitor?"

_Ouch…_

"Is that true?" she said wet tears threatening to fall.

"Stop the act" she demanded

"Fine, I was just having fun. Do you remember Hotaru, _fun_." She said wiping the fake tears of her eyes.

"…"

"Well, See yah" she motioned to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid here, _lacuna_… or else."

"Or else what, Hotaru?" she looked stralght into her cold amethyst eyes." We both know what _I _can _do_ to this place" with that she left.

A pang of guilt hunted Mikan all the way until she reached her room. It was already nighttime as she reached the corners of her special star room. _I didn't know it took me THAT long with Hotaru._ She thought. A small tear escaped the corner of her eyes as she remembered the words Hotaru said to her. _I cry?_ She thought "hm" she smiled "I can't believe it, I cried a real cry, all because of you… Hotaru"

END OF FLASHBACK

(Back to Mikan at the forest)

_I shoudn't have told her those things_ she thought to herself successfully crumpling the edges of the letter she was holding. She headed to an abandoned part of the forest, making sure that no one could see her and teleported the letter to the head quarters.

_There it is done…_


End file.
